hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown
Countdown is the 19th and penultimate mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of a single segment, Blackwater Roof. It's the only mission in Absolution in which the entire mission is timed. Also, this is one of the shortest missions in the game. Mission Information In the previous mission, 47 kills Layla Stockton, and overhears Dexter, who is on the helipad with an evil plan. 47 rushes to the helipad, where Dexter has planted several dozen mines, which he will detonate if Layla does not come within 5 minutes. 47 evades his guards and mines, and makes his way to Dexter. Dexter is the most powerful enemy in the game, as he takes 4-5 chest shots to be killed, so head-shots or point-shooting is recommended. After defeating Dexter, he begs for his deceased son's forgiveness, and wants to hold his money. Victoria, disgusted at Dexter's fixation on money, angrily throws the case of money onto his dying body. 47 and Victoria then leave Blackwater Park. Objectives *Eliminate Blake Dexter Weapons Firearms * Dexter's Ultramax - Carried by Blake Dexter, can be picked up shortly after you deal with him. * HX AP-15 - Carried by Blackwater Tactical Team members. Melee * Brick - On the level below the helipad, behind the last strip of mines towards the tail of the helicopter. * Coffee Mug - In the storeroom, on a desk. * Crowbar - In the corner of the minefield, near the helipad. * Fire axe - In the storeroom protected by the keypad. * Hammer - On the ground beneath the droppable construction pallet. * Metal Pipe - In front of the first row of the minefield leading to the helipad, over some crates on the left. * Plunger - In the storeroom protected by the keypad (gets glitched inside the locker; takes some moving around to pick it up). * Screwdriver - On a flat crate to the right after going up the first staircase. * Sledge Hammer - In the storeroom, leaning against some lockers. Disguises * Blackwater Tactical Team Other *Keycard - Inside the room under the helipad, door is far right corner (as you view from coming up stairs) *TNT - It never appears at all. Removed in patch 1.0.444.0 Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the disguises. * Evidence Collector - Find the evidence. * Infiltrator - Avoid being spotted. * Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. * All Roads Lead to Dexter - You can't have too much of a good thing. (Get to Dexter by using a specific path. Blend in past the guards in front of the doorway to the hallway below the helipad, crawl through the vent, go up the stairs, climb over the crates on your left, hang off ledge and shimmy to the left until you have a straight path to the helipad ledge, and finally climb up.) * Stay on Target - No need to drag it out. (Complete the mission in under 3 minutes.) * Hazardous - It was an accident waiting to happen. (2 kills with the concrete platform in the first section of the level (located next to the stairs). * Axed - Bet they didn't see that coming. (5 kills with the axe.) * It's Personal - The clean kill. (Garrote Dexter.) * Face to Face - Complete "Countdown". * Take em Down - Part 1 - Whatever happened to shoulder wounds? (Attain 3 headshots.) * Take em Down - Part 2 - Lighten the load. (Dump 6 or more bodies over the ledge or through the skylight while remaining unseen.) * Take em Down - Part 3 - They never saw a thing. (10 unseen kills.) * Mastery: Countdown - You put him down like a lame horse. (Complete all challenges for this mission) Gallery Blackwater_Roof.png| Blackwater Roof Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions